gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Puck Relationship
The Mercedes-Puck Relationship, often referred to as Puckcedes, or Muck is the brief relationship between Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman. They date in the Season One episode, Laryngitis after Puck decides to target a newly-popular Mercedes as his next girlfriend to increase his social status after losing his mohawk and being thrown in the dumpster. Despite a warning from Quinn about Puck's promiscuous tendencies and a fight with Santana, she continues to succumb to Puck's charms after they sing Lady Is a Tramp together. His plan is in fact successful until they subsequently break up in the same episode because Mercedes witnesses Puck bullying the other students again. Overview Before Puck and Mercedes meet, she is just another victim of his bullying. He ends up joining the Glee Club with Finn, Mike, and Matt. He is also paired up with Mercedes to sing a ballad in the episode Ballad. During rehearsal, he tells her that he is the father of Quinn's baby, and she ends up telling the rest of the glee club, excluding Rachel and Finn. Later on Puck has to have his mohawk shaved because his mother had found a mole on his head, and he becomes bullied by nerds, and is given a taste of his own medicine when they throw him in a dumpster. He sees that Mercedes has become popular by joining the Cheerios, and he wants her to be his girlfriend. He fails by using pick-up lines and history about African-Americans and Jews, but later wins her over by singing Lady Is a Tramp with her. They date, which makes Puck's ex-girlfriend and lover, Santana, extremely jealous. They fight over him while Quinn, Puck's other ex-girlfriend, wants Mercedes to date him. Once Puck becomes popular again, he begins bullying the nerds and flirting with other girls again, and Mercedes ends up quitting the Cheerios and breaking it off with him. Episodes Throwdown In the song, Keep Holding On, Puck carries Mercedes. Ballad They get paired up to be ballad partners. Mercedes tells him that they all want to sing Lean On Me to Finn and Quinn, but Puck says no. Mercedes doesn't understand this, and Puck tells Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby, not Finn. Mercedes defends Quinn, and tells him to leave her alone because Quinn chose Finn to be the father. She eventually tells everyone in the Glee Club, besides Rachel and Finn. Laryngitis Puck, realizing that he isn't cool after getting his mohawk shaved off, finds it his mission to date a popular girl. He sees Mercedes (who is now on the Cheerios), and figures that she will boost his reputation, so he starts to pursue her. Mercedes is reluctant at first, but Puck wins her over with Lady Is a Tramp. They begin dating. Quinn tells Mercedes that she's not upset, and makes sure she realizes that Puck is only using her. Mercedes tells her she knows he is only using her for her popularity, and Quinn warns her to watch out for Santana. Santana and Mercedes then sing The Boy Is Mine. Puck seems stunned, and Mercedes wins the fight. They date throughout the episode. Mercedes asks Puck if he can get her a drink,but he yells at a nerd to get the drink for her. Mercedes sees this and isn't happy. Puck later sees her out of her Cheerios uniform, and when he asks her why, she tells him she quit. She then breaks it off with Puck because she realizes she doesn't need a man to be successful and happy. Songs Duets *''Lady Is a Tramp'' by Sammy Davis Jr. (Laryngitis) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Good Vibrations'' by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys. (Audition) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''It's All Over by ''Dreamgirls. (Asian F) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) *''Summer Nights'' by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. (Yes/No) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf with Santana, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. (Nationals) Related Songs *''The Boy Is Mine'' by Brandy and Monica. (Laryngitis) Trivia *Mercedes is the second person Puck sang to in order to impress (Rachel being the first). *They are mostly the people that push Artie around. *In Puck's voice-over at the beginning of "Laryngitis" when he sets his sights on Mercedes, he refers to her as "Black Girl From Glee Club Whose Name I Can't Remember Right Now". *Puck was only seen to kiss Mercedes on the cheek. *Got all of the facts wrong about Martin Luther King which Mercedes found offensive. Photos 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg Ballad11.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Mercedes and Santana fight over Puck puckcedes.png glee1-empirestofmind-11.jpg|Mercedes and Puck Empire of mine 1zccpu3456yu.jpg 11-18-puck-confession578.jpg 654333562756.png Amberrileymarksalling0510106.jpg G8_12t.jpg img-thingpuck.jpg mercedespuck6789.jpg puckcedes6456.gif puckkissingmercedes7.gif Puckmercedes4.png The Lady is a Tramppuckcedes.jpg tumblr_lyd5fpZLqK1qgkj12o14_500.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Couples